Celebrating the small things
by Reading Books at Midnight
Summary: Emma persuades Killian for a wardrobe change and mentions an anniversary. I don't think I can do a summary better than this so forgive me. Fluffiness guaranteed! This is obviously post-finale. Oneshot. I hope you enjoy what you read Comments appreciated!


This is the first fic I have ever dared to put on this site so I am truly sorry if it's not that good. Anyway, after the finale I'm pretty sure most of us could not sleep at all because of the amount of awesome-ness that happened! Am I right or am I right?! So of course I just had to write something and usually I get the courage to do something after 12 am. It's 1 am here. So tell me what you think if you like it or not?! Encouragement is really appreciated as is constructive criticism!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Once Upon A Time and it makes me sad every single day. The characters are not mine also because then the amount of fluffiness on the show would have been way too much. Sigh.

Enjoy~

Killian Jones was at his usual booth at Grannies waiting for Emma who was running late from work. He took a sip from this weird hot drink that Emma introduced him to. Emma called it coffee. Whatever it was, it became his second favorite drink. Rum of course would always have the first place. Coffee was good. It helped him get up from bed in the morning and gave him a boost of energy. This strange world had a lot to offer in terms of comfort. He wondered if it really was magic that worked around here.

Emma opened the door and walked in, interrupting his series of thought. He didn't mind it at all. She lit up the whole dinar or maybe it was just his love-struck self talking. Her eyes caught into his and she smiled one of her rare smiles, which ironically were becoming more frequent nowadays. She walked over and dropped down beside him.

"Hey," she smiled giving him a hello kiss.

"Hey yourself, "he replied beaming back at her.

"Was I that late?" Emma asked.

"No, not at all, love," He said. "So what would you like us to do today?"

"I had something in mind, but you need to promise that you'll say yes." Emma said solemnly.

"Will I regret it?" he asked.

"No. You won't." she said. "But I don't think you're going to like it."

Killian groaned.

"Killian please. Would you do it for me?" she asked sweetly turning her emerald eyes into full puppy mode.

He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"All right." He said warily. "But if it involves anything too weird or tiring I'm backing off. I'm not in the mood to gallop off to save helpless people in need at the moment."

Emma laughed. "You're not going to save people today. You know that's only for Tuesdays."

He grinned at her and they got up. They walked a few blocks down the street.

"Well are you going to tell me where we're going?" Killian asked curiously.

"No. Don't you like surprises? Besides you might run away."

"I would never run away from you, love. And no, surprises were never one of my favorite things."

"Well it's too bad because I love surprises."

They reached a street that had many shops on its side. Emma stopped in front of one that said Brooks.

"Swan, what is this place?" he asked realization dawning on him.

"Killian, you promised. You can't back out now until you've tried it. Plus you can't go on wearing that every single day! You need a wardrobe change."

Killian gave her a long look of hurt but then gave up.

"Fine but if any of these zippy things are involved in these attires I'm out!" he said.

"They're called Zippers and they are not dangerous. You just need to get used to them."

They entered the store. One of the assistants hurried over to see if she could help them out. She eyed Killian's hook warily afraid that it would damage her merchandise. Emma told her that they needn't any help. She started looking around, fiddling between the clothes on the rack, muttering a bit to herself here and there. The clothes that she picked out she threw into his outstretched arms.

"Hmmm, well it seems you can't get rid of leather so we're getting a leather jacket and okay maybe some leather pants. Oh and a coat. A coat is very important. It's very cold here. Look at this shirt. It looks really good. Remember that red shirt you wore in the Enchanted Forest?" she smirked at him.

Killian rolled his eyes at her.

"Are we finished here?"

"Almost. You definitely need jeans. They're very practical and I think you can pull it off."

"Think? Love, I can pull anything off."

"We'll see."

She led him towards the changing rooms.

"You get inside here and you try them on. Then let me take a look at them. Okay?"

"Or you can join me inside?" he looked at her mischievously.

"Shut up and change," she said pushing him inside.

She waited outside fiddling with her hair.

"Swan, I am pretty sure these zippy things could well… harm me in some way." He called from inside.

"They won't do anything. Just pull it up and finish already."

"Okay I'm done." He pulled out the curtain and stepped outside.

Emma felt her jaw drop.

"What? Is something wrong, love?" he asked looking down at himself. "Did I wear it the wrong way?"

"No," she spluttered. "You actually look very good. More than good actually. You look really modern."

He was wearing one of those blue jeans she picked out for him, a soft grey shirt and a black vest on top. It complimented his physique in a really good way. And with the hook, he looked dangerous. He looked like he just escaped the covers of a vogue magazine… with the hook. He looked like a dangerous model she decided.

"Is this your way of saying I look handsome?" he asked her wriggling his eyebrows at her slyly.

Emma blushed.

"You're so full of it. But yes, you look quite handsome. Not that your ego needs a boost."

Killian laughed.

"I take that you like them?"

"Yes, they look real good. You know what, put on that coat because its freezing outside. Get the other things we picked out. Don't change. We're going home like this. It's my treat. Consider it a two week anniversary present."

Emma paid the cashier and they both walked out. She couldn't help but steal a bit of glances at him. He didn't call her out on it because he was too busy thinking about something else.

The next day, Emma was lounging on her sofa reading a book that had her confined between its pages. It was a cold day outside. It had snowed last night and even with the heaters on, Emma was still cold. She was cuddled up in Killian's coat, the old one not the new one. It smelled like him and she loved it. Killian sat down beside her with a little box tied with a ribbon in his hands.

Emma looked at it and then him.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You mentioned yesterday that it happened to be the anniversary of our 2 weeks being together. So I got you something."

"Killian, you didn't have to." She whispered touched by his act. "I only said that so you could accept the clothes."

"I know." He said. "But nevertheless, it's still our 2 week anniversary and I want to celebrate everything with you. Even the small things. Open it."

Emma lifted up the lid of the box and let out a small gasp.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered, lifting up a silver swan pendant. It trickled prettily in the light. Emma's heart was filled with joy. She reaches out and kisses him. Emma hugs him and says:

"Thank you. It's so beautiful."

"Do you really like it?" he said into her hair, pulling her close.

Emma nods.

"Help me put it on?" she turns backwards gathering her blonde hair to one side as he clasps the chain into place.

He kisses her shoulder and she leans into him. Killian wraps his arms around her, she sighs happily returning to her book and he plays with her hair. They spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying the warmth and the soft kisses in between.


End file.
